


Carrying On The Traditions

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney get Torren John ready to go trick-or-treating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrying On The Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> For a "trick or treat" fall fest in my LJ. Not betaed!

"Hang on a minute," John says, and then disappears deeper into the apartment leaving Rodney with the toddler. 

Torren John just looks up at Rodney, Rodney whimpering just a bit at being left alone with the child. "He looks fine!" Rodney calls back.

A few seconds later, he hears John's boots scuffing along the hallway. "Oh thank god," Rodney manages. He watches as John takes something from a container he’s trying to conceal in one hand and rub it into Torren's hair, making it a spiky mess that befits the toddler's costume. "Wait, is that..." he starts, then pulls the jar from John's hand. "A-ha! I _knew_ it!"

Torren John giggles as his Uncle John finishes, saying, "Okay, little man. You're ready," and then he and Rodney watch as Torren John streaks to the doorway, tapping it in an effort to get out.

John takes the jar of hair gel back from Rodney and gives him the evil eye, while Rodney smirks at him smugly. "Look," he starts to explain.

"I _knew_ hair like that couldn't be natural," Rodney crows happily as he bounces back and forth on his feet, knowing he'd finally one-upped his boyfriend.

Depositing the hair product on the back of the couch, John tries a compromise. "Look... You keep this quiet and I'll make it worth your while."

Cocking an eyebrow towards his hairline, Rodney says, "I'm listening."

"I'll uhh... I'll do that thing you like you like." When Rodney doesn't change the look he's giving, John clarifies, "You know, wake you up that special way..."

"You mean blowjobs?" Rodney demands.

"Bwow jawwwb," echoes Torren from a few feet away.

John quickly hangs his head, then looks up and flicks Rodney in the ear. "Let's just take him trick or treating, and hopefully he'll forget it." 

John takes Rodney's hand, pulling him towards the doorway as Torren bounces in place, some straw from his scarecrow costume flitting the the ground in his wake. As they approach the toddler and Rodney reaches out for his hand, Torren again says, "Bwow jawwwb," with a giggle.

Smirking, John says, "Or maybe not... And _you're_ explaining this to Teyla!"


End file.
